


Porn Challenge Day 5

by MaryJ



Series: 30 Day porn challenge [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJ/pseuds/MaryJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is trying to watch a show. Loki interrupts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porn Challenge Day 5

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what to write so this is what I got.

****  
__  
5\. Nipple play  
  


**_ _ **

Tony sat watching TV with his shirt of, Loki stared at the TV bored, and getting an idea he moved so he was closer to him. Loki licked the shell of Tony’s ear and bit the lobe tugging gently. He trailed his tongue down from Tony’s ear, down his jaw and onto his neck. Loki kissed and nibbled at the skin, then massaged it with his tongue; he continued all around Tony’s neck leaving marks then moved onto his collarbone.

“What are you doing?” Tony got no reply. As Loki’s pale hands moved up Tony’s stomach and his chest and moved to his nipples, continuing to nibble at his neck as he rubbed and twisted Tony’s nipples slightly earning quiet gasps of pleasure.

“No, really what are you doing? I’m trying to watch…” Tony gasped again, feeling Loki smirk against his skin. As his nipple was pinched again Tony couldn’t hold the moan in. Loki began to lick down to one of Tony’s nipples and swirled his tongue around it feeling it get even harder.  Teeth scraped over it and bit down gently causing Tony gasped and moved his hands to Loki. When Loki felt Tony’s hands he grabbed his wrists and held them to the sofa. After a few more swirls of his tongue he moved to the other dragging his tongue along the skin. Taking the other nipple into his mouth and bit it harder causing a gasp, a mixture of pain and pleasure then tugged the nipple slightly. He sucked and swirled his tongue around and over it, letting go of one of Tony’s wrists Loki moved his hand to the other nipple and twisted it hard. Tony moaned and gasped under Loki’s touch shaking slightly. He moved his hand to Loki again and this time Loki didn’t stop him as Tony touched his body. As Loki bit down once more Tony dug his short nails into Loki’s skin. A whine escaped Tony’s lips as Loki moved away and ran his fingers over Tony’s nipples. The whine changed into a moan as Loki pinched both nipples, a smirk on his lips. Once again Tony gasped and threw his head back his mouth hug open and his eyes dropped shut…

“Fuck…. Loki!” Tony moaned as he came over the edge. With a smirked placed on his lips Loki lent back.”How did you know?” Tony panted. Loki patted Tony’s chest.

“You, love, speak in your sleep and moan.” Loki smiled kissing Tony softly.

“You made me miss my show…” Tony whined which got Loki to roll his eyes.

“Fine, next time do not bother me when I am doing something either.”


End file.
